This invention relates to a compound having pharmacological activity, to compositions containing the compound, and to methods for the production and use of the compound. More particularly, the present invention concerns (2S)-(5-amino-1,2-dihydro-2-methyl-3-phenylpyrido[3,4-b]-pyrazin-7-yl)carb amic acid, ethyl ester or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, and pharmaceutical compositions containing the compound or a salt.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,450,160 discloses racemic (5-amino-1,2-dihydro-2-methyl-3-phenyl-pyrido[3,4-b]-pyrazin-7-yl)carbamic acid, ethyl ester as a pharmacological agent possessing antifungal and anticancer activity. D. P. Griswold, et al., Proceedings of the AACR, 27: 306 (Abstract 1215), 1986 have shown that the compound, as a racemic mixture, demonstrates activity against L1210 leukemia, M5076 ovarian sarcoma, mouse colon tumor 36, and the vincristine-, adriamycin-, and melphalan-resistant P388 leukemias.